The One That Got Away
by AliciaMarieSwan
Summary: Bella is the only girl in the band Twilight. She's hopelessly in love with fellow band mate Edward, but he loves another...thinking that her chances are over she trys to move on...or does she? CC eventually,OOC, lemons, language, Cheating and eventual HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight related it all belongs to SM.**

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I know that I have quite a few stories on my plate as it is but I just can't help myself so...**

**Re-edited on 7/04/14 Here we go**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I, along with Jasper and Emmett were sat in the studio waiting for Edward to join us for the recording session which was now...half an hour late in starting because our lead guitarist still wasn't here yet.

So, being as board as I was, I decided to play angry birds on my iPhone, while waiting for him to finally show his face. Marcus was going to be pissed if he didn't show up soon and who really wants to work with a grumpy music producer.

"For fuck sake!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, "Why does pretty boy always have to be late?" He said in an exasperated tone.

"Don't know! Why don't you ask him? Seen as he is your brother," Jasper bluntly pointed out, swinging around to look at Emmett from the spinning chair he was currently slouched in and looking up from the screen of his Blackberry.

Emmett paused for a moment to think about that, and I couldn't help the laugh that rose up my throat.

"Dumbass!" I sputtered through my laughter.

"Hey, just because he's my brother, doesn't mean I have to know where he is 24/7," Emmett muttered as he picked up his own Blackberry.

"Yeah, but still it was a pretty dumb question," Jasper pointed out, trying to provoke him. Shit this was just what I needed another Jasper/Emmett smack down of words. It was time to pull the big guns.

"Hey I'm thinking of crossing to the darkside and joining Twitter," I spoke still looking at my iPhone screen.

Both stopped the conversation immediately.

"No fucking way!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Yep!" I answered popping the 'p'.

"Bella Swan joins Twitter? What is the world coming to?" Emmett said with faux shock.

"Seriously Bella? Why now?" Jasper asked and stopped swaying from side to side in his chair. Even Emmett turned around to that he was sat facing me on the sofa we were sat on.

Sighing I stopped playing Angry Birds and left my cell to rest on my chest.

"Well I've been getting a lot of people asking me in my fan mail when and or if I will be joining Twitter. And thinking about it, it would be easier to talk to fans and to set the record straight about the shit the press write about me, and come on it's been what? A year in the making?" I asked.

"Oh my God what would be your Twitter name?" Emmett suddenly shouted, making me jump in my seat and causing Jasper to snigger at me.

"Errr Bella Swan, ob-v-ious-ly," I said slowly, like he was a 2nd grader.

"Can't somebody already has it," Jasper said and went back to swaying back and forth on his chair.

"OOOhhh I know, what about BellaTwilightSwan?" Emmett suggested, "All one word obviously." He added.

"Nope taken," Jasper said.

"Ummm...okay then how about TheRealBella?" Emmett asked. I looked at Jasper to see if that would work.

"Yeah that 'ill work," he said with a nod of his head, and looking at me.

"Okay go for it," I said with a shrug.

"Ah that a girl. It was about time you joined the band wagon," Emmett said and sat back on the sofa and started messing with his phone.

"Okay Bella go on your Apps and download Twitter, when that's done, put in your e-mail address and the password is bellarocks, all lower case, then you can change the password to whatever you want and your free to go," Jasper told me.

"Oooo I'm so excited, wait until I tell Rosie, she is going to be well impressed with you Bells." I scoffed at Emmett's words and proceeded to log into Twitter.

"Okay Bells, now all you have to do is send a tweet first then me and Emmett will send one to our followers to tell them that you basically finally caved and we'll watch your screen blow-up with followers." Jasper said as he got up out of his swinging chair and plopped himself down in the seat next to me so that I was sat in-between them.

"What should I write?" I asked looking at the screen, and wondering what to say.

"How about "Yes it's me I've finally done it" or along them lines," Emmett said, "Just hurry up so I can send my tweet telling everyone that you're now on twitter." He added impatiently.

"Okay," I sighed.

Twitter Message: "Yes it's really me I have crossed 2 the DarkSide PLEASE FOLLOW XX"

"There all done," I said simply.

"Bahaha genius Bells absolute genius. I'm so going to start trending DarkSide," Emmett said all the while giggling like a school girl.

"Okay this is what I put," Emmett announced handing me his Blackberry.

EmmettTwilightCullen: The day has FINALLY come TheRealBella has joined Twitter or #TheDarkSide as she likes to call it LMAO go follow her!

I chuckled at his tweet then Jasper shoved his cell at me to show me his...

JasperTexzTwilight: She's finally done it! Our Bella has joined Twitter if u want 2 follow her, heres the link TheRealBella

"Awww thanks guys so are following me then?" I asked them.

"Yeah but here I'll get you following me quicker," Jasper took my cell from me.

"Hey don't forget me...oh and pretty boy can't forget him either," Emmett pointed out.

"Jesus you already have over a thousand followers and you only sent the tweet less than five minutes ago," Jasper told me and handing me the my cell phone back.

"Do I have to follow them?" I asked.

"No just follow the people you know, and maybe the one or two odd fans. I also added Rose and Alice to your followers, and Edward too," He added. I nodded.

"Hey lets take a picture of you so people actually think it's you and not just us messing about," Emmett insisted. I shrugged and handed Jasper my cell, I didn't trust Emmett. Never have.

Fifteen minutes later I had posted ten tweets, four of which was pictures of myself, Jasper and Emmett alone then of one of us all together then one to thank the 30 thousand people that were already following me. And the rest was cussing out Edward for been late. That made Em and Jazz laugh and decided to join me in cussing Edward out for always been late.

You see I was part of a band, Emmett was the drummer and all round back-up singer, he had a good voice but it wasn't as good as mine, Jasper and Edward's but he was a sick drummer that's for sure, Jasper played base and was amazing as was his singing voice, but he didn't like to sing for some reason, I think he sang lead on all of ten songs altogether on five albums. Then there was Edward our guitarist and some times pianist, he sung lead on some tracks too, but then there was me the lead singer and I also sometimes played the guitar. Myself and Edward did a lot of duets, not all of them the sappy kind; we just sang most of the vocals. But I sang the most.

Anyway for the past four years we had become internationally know as the band Twilight.

We were just finishing up recording our fifth studio album, and we're going on an eight month world tour next year. We had another four months or so to finish and bring out the album and do whatever promotion needed to be done before said tour would come about. I was looking forward to it. Even though we had just come off a gruelling world tour four months ago.

"For fuck sake how much longer is that dipshi..."

Emmett's words were cut off when Edward walked through the door of the recording studio.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come!" I exclaimed, making Jasper burst out laughing.

"Hold the phone everyone I have some news," Edward announced with an excited smile on his face.

"Dude we already know Bella joined Twitter...Jesus we was there when it happened, idiot," Emmett sighed shaking his head in what looked like to be mock-embarrassment.

"No that's not what...wait Bella joined Twitter?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yeah dude, where you been for the past like..." Jasper paused to look at his watch "Half hour?" he asked.

Edward looked at me for a moment and I gave him my most dazzling smile. He went all confused for a moment then shook his head to snap himself out of it.

Oh how I loved him.

No must not have those thoughts.

He is your best friend, not to mention in a really good relationship with a girl I kinda like.

"Anyway...She said yes!" He shouted.

We all just sat there looking at him wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"You know it's a good job your pretty," I teased him, making Emmett and Jasper laugh.

Edward flicked me on the ear.

"Ow...no hitting the girl, Emmy help me against the big bad pretty man!" I pouted crawling over to Emmett and sitting in his lap, he wrapped his massive arms around me as if to protect me from Edward. We both ended up laughing. I was going to move back to my seat but Edward decided to sit there instead. I looked at Emmett, he looked at me then we both shrugged and stayed like it. I mean come on it's not the first time I've sat in Emmett's lap.

"Yeah whatever...as I was saying, she said yes! Tanya said yes!" He exclaimed.

"Yes to what bro?" Emmett asked.

"I asked her to marry me and she said yes."

As soon as those words were spoken my heart broke, like literally in two. I managed to keep my face from looking like it (years of practise) but on the inside it felt like I was dying as soon as those words left his mouth.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded.

"Dude! Congratulations!" Emmett exclaimed and giving him a fist pump.

"Yeah man I'm happy for you, you and Tanya make a great couple," Jasper said while giving him a man hug thingy. Then Edward turned to look at me.

That's when I realized I hadn't said anything.

"Yeah...Erm congratulations wow! I'm so happy for you two," I spoke with the best poker face I think I've pulled off to date. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks Bella that means a lot to me," he admitted into the hug.

I smiled and laughed on the outside, while on the inside I was secretly dying.

"Okay three down, one to go," Emmett suddenly said.

I turned to look at him.

"Oh I don't think so," I laughed getting up from his lap and picking up my cell.

"What you not going to get married?" Edward asked me.

"Nope!" I answered popping the 'p'.

How can I get married when the man I would marry is already getting married?

See talk about an impossible equation.

"Who's the best man?" Jasper suddenly asked. I could have kissed him there and then for changing the subject.

"Me obviously," Emmett boasted while gesturing to himself. Edward laughed at him.

"I don't think so! You will be my groomsman but defiantly not my best man, that job is going to a one Bella Swan," I snapped my head to his direction with a confused look on my face.

"What?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"I want you to be my best man," Edward told me simply. I was still confused.

"You do realized that I'm a woman right, I might work with you three guys, but I am actually a girl," I said slowly trying to make him understand.

"Of course I know you're a girl. But you're my best friend and it makes sense for my best friend to be my best man," he noted as if it was a simple as A B C.

"No, and I really don't think Tanya would be happy to see a woman stood up next to you on your wedding day," I looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I don't mind Bella, I know how close you and Edward are," We all looked up at the new voice in the room, it was Tanya and she looked gorgeous as she always does.

"Tanya I really don't think it would be right for me to be his best man seen as I'm a woman!" I said all the while putting emphasis on the woman part.

"So you'll be his best woman instead of his best man," She pointed out simply and sitting down next to Edward. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. She looked at him and smiled.

I told the truth when I said that I really did actually like her. The only thing I didn't like about her was the fact that she was dating Edward. The man I'd been hopelessly in love with since I met him, almost five years ago, when we were just starting out in this business.

"Tanya it's not traditional and I'm all about tradition when it comes to weddings and I honestly think Emmett or Jasper, or even Carlisle would be better for the job," I suggested trying to come up with anything to make Edward change his mind about been his. Best. Fucking. Man. Or woman as Tanya pointed out. Even so I don't think I could stand there next to him and watch him promise his life to her when I was hopelessly in love with him.

"Bella, I want you to be my best woman," he gave me a cheeky smile as he'd changed the word. "I don't want anyone, but you, to be stood next to me on my big day. No offence," he added after Emmett let out an irritated huff, but Edward didn't care.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I refuse to wear a dress," I suddenly stated.

Everyone literally paused, Tanya looked at me with wide eyed shock, and whereas Jasper and Emmett looked impressed so did Edward.

"But...but you have to wear a dress," Tanya sputtered.

"Nope," I said in a sing-song-voice sitting back in my chair and propping my feet up on the coffee table and going back to my phone, "If I'm part of the grooms party then I shouldn't have to wear a dress," I added and went to play a game of Words With Friends with a random opponent. I'd love to see there face if they found out it was me.

"But, you have to wear a dress Bella. It's a wedding," Tanya answered back like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I'm not going to wear a dress. I don't even wear a dress to the Grammys! You really think I'd willingly wear a dress unless I was a bridesmaid, which I won't be seen as I'll be doing the best mans job. So I shouldn't have to wear a dress."

Jasper was sat there snickering again and nudged my converse clad foot with his. I looked at him and he gave me a smirk and a wink.

There was a long pause and I was about to suggest we start recording when Tanya spoke.

"Fine. You can wear a tux," I just turned to look at her, "But..." She paused holding her finger up at me. I nodded for her to continue "Two things that are none negotiable." I paused for a moment, before I nodded again for her to continue.

"The tux has to be custom made to fit you to a tee, and I mean fit you to a tee as in it shows your figure off to full effect...and you have to wear the same heels as what my bridesmaids are wearing," she added as an after thought.

I thought about it for a couple of minutes while swaying from side to side in my chair. I narrowed my eyes before I finally gave in and nodded my head.

"Yes! Thank you so much Bella. You're going to be the best, best woman a guy could ask for," Edward exclaimed coming over to me and wrapping me in his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him too. I honestly couldn't believe that I was going to be the man I loves best fucking woman at his wedding. Talk about fucking irony.

"I'm so glad you said yes Bell," Edward murmured into my ear.

"Hold the phone!" Emmett suddenly shouted.

I pulled away from Edward as we all looked at him.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Does this mean she gets to plan and go on you bachelor party?" He asked with shock written all over his face.

I paused and just looked at Edward for the answer to that question.

"Well if she's my best man..."

"Woman." Myself and Tanya said together.

"...Means that of course she does," he continued, and then winked at me.

"But she's a girl, she can't plan or go on your bachelor party it's a guys only night out," He whined while looking back and forth between myself and Edward.

I shook my head and looked back to my cell. I stopped listening to Emmett's complaining and Edward trying to tell him it wasn't up to him and that it wasn't his bachelor party.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you do actually have things to do today, so do you think you could get your asses in the fucking studio?" Marcus came into the room with a pissed off look on his face.

Without even saying a word we all got up and headed into the recording booth. We were recording a new song that we'd written one afternoon it was upbeat and I loved it. We'd decided to call it Moves Like Jaggar after the one and only Mick Jaggar.

"Okay up first it's Moves Like Jaggar, we'll run the whole song first then we'll go back and work through it, Emmett and Jasper I want to hear your vocals too so no slacking and then add the whistling. Then were moving onto Faithfully, and if we can, It Will Rain. You all okay with that?" He asked, I nodded along with the guys.

I grabbed my guitar and got into position along with the others. When Marcus was ready, he gave us a thumbs up, myself, Jasper and Emmett started the music then Edward came in with the lyrics.

Oh did I mention I love this song. Especially the flirty lyrics. Which, I have to sing to Edward.

*TOTGA*

Three songs recorded and God knows how may hours later I was finally on my way home.

I'd said a quick goodbye to the guys and got out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't stand to be around Tanya and Edward no more. It fucking hurt to look at them. Honestly, it literally felt like my heart was broken and all I wanted to do was go home and have a good old cry. /Holding in tears all day is incredibly hard to do, trust me. Yet nobody who'd seen me today would have even known how upset I was. That's five years of practice for you.

You see, I met Edward, Emmett and Jasper when I was nineteen. I'd seen an advert in the paper for auditions for a lead singer for a band. I thought about it for a while and decided to go. I took my guitar with me as I'd decided to do a song that showed off my vocals and that I could play too.

When I got there, to say they were shocked would be an understatement. You see, they were looking for a male lead to make them an all guy band. I frowned and took the advert out of my back pocket, and preceded to show and tell them that it never said male only. Jasper and Edward had turned to look at Emmett and he looked back at them with a shrug.

Somehow I managed to convince them to listen to me play and they did. Ten minutes later, they said I got the job.

When I eventually asked them why they were looking for a lead singer, they told me that they did have one, but that he had to drop out, and they had a audition down in California with a big record company, in two weeks, and they were expecting a four person, not a three person band. I nodded in understanding and in them two weeks before the audition, I learnt all their songs and also found out that Edward was an amazing singer. When I asked why he didn't sing lead, he'd told me that he just didn't want to, but would on occasion. Again I totally understood.

But from the moment I met Edward, I fell in love with him. He was perfect, with his weird copper/bronze coloured hair, emerald green eyes, body of a fucking Greek God, not to mention he was extremely talented. But he was also smart and four years older than me, all the guys were older than me. Jasper was also twenty three like Edward, but Emmett was twenty five and also Edward's older brother. He had blue coloured eyes and dark blonde hair, which he told me he got from his dad while Edward was all mom apparently, he was also huge, not in a fat way, but like he spends all his time in the gym working out 24/7, and likes to take steroids kind of way. When I asked if he did, he just laughed and said he had always been that way; Edward nodded and told me it was true and that Emmett didn't need steroids whatsoever.

Jasper was from Texas and had come to Seattle for school, which where and how he met Edward and Emmett, and they ended up forming a band with an other guy who they told me was called James, who would eventually try to sue us when we made it famous, for apparently stealing his songs and apparently regretting to inform him that he was out of the band. Let's just say the guys were pissed and agreed without involving me to give him a settlement.

Which he didn't deserve by the way.

It turned out that James was right about not been told he wasn't in the band anymore, but the songs had been written by Jasper and Edward. Edward eventually told me that they found out that he was into hardcore drugs and they didn't want that to be a problem for them for when they made it big. So the guys gave him a decent settlement, where I didn't have to pay a penny due to the fact I didn't know a thing about it.

Anyway, I fell in love with Edward hard, and it didn't help the fact that we were always together. We'd become very popular very fast in America, and then it went internationally pretty soon after, so we were constantly touring in the beginning. Going here, there and everywhere, so that we weren't basically called, one hit wonders. And all the hard work paid off. As we ended up making another album, then two more after that and we were now working on our fifth studio album.

So during the first six month of us touring myself and Edward got really close, so close in fact that one drunken night we ended up making out on the tour bus, but Edward pulled away, said he was sorry and went up to bed. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, as all I could think was that he thought I wasn't good enough for him. I was just plain old Bella, brown hair, brown eyes, really short, thin, and abnormally pale and could blush at anything.

Two months later, when we were finishing up our mini European tour, Edward was on his cell phone and smiling away while texting, and you know the type of smile I mean, the one were it lights up your whole face because of how happy you are, so I asked him why.

He'd looked at me for at least a full minute before he told me.

"I've met someone." He answered simply, but at them three little words I felt my whole world crash around me. "She's amazing, I met her when we were in New York four months ago and I really, really like her. She's amazing, I didn't even realized what life could be like until I met her, she just makes me happy and she totally gets why I'm always so busy. I asked her to be my girlfriend two months ago..."

I'd stopped listening after that. It basically meant that when he was feeling me up and making the fuck out with me he was already seeing some other girl. It took every ounce of control I had to not let my eyes tear up and cry my eyes out there and then.

"...You'll really like Tanya, she can't wait to met you and I think you'll get along great," He ended I nodded then faked a pretty big yawn and stretched so that I could escape to bed.

And Edward was right, I really did like Tanya. She was a normal girl; only thing was she was drop dead gorgeous. Blonde hair, blues eyes, tall and had curves in all the right places. Basically, my complete and utter opposite in the looks department.

The only thing I didn't like about her, was that she had Edward and I didn't. But other than that, I honest to God really did like her, and if any other girl had to let their boyfriend travel around the world in a confined space with another girl would be jealous as fuck, but she wasn't she understood the circumstances and that Edward only thought of me as his best friend, she was confident in her relationship enough not to be jealous.

Tanya was PA at E! Entertainment when she met Edward, but she was so good at her job that she ended up been a presenter in no time. Which, in a way was a really good thing for the band; because she was dating Edward they did a lot of press coverage on us. In return we gave them a few exclusives, which, in turn only helped with our careers more.

And now here we all are, four years later.

Jasper had been in a relationship with a girl called Alice since they met in London, three years ago and had been engaged for two. She was a fashion designer and had her own very successful shoe/bags/sunglasses collection. She was constantly trying to get me into her shoes and use her hand bags, you know for the publicity. Only problem was all her heels were either four or six inches high and I couldn't walk in those, plus Alice Brandon doesn't do flats or kitten heels, so it was a big no-no. Her hand bags also weren't my style either, so in the end I went with the sunglasses, I liked them a lot. I had every pair she had brought out. She had just started to create a fashion line, mostly of dresses and I'd heard her saying to Jasper that she'd get me in one at some point and trust me I don't doubt her at all.

Emmett was already married when I met him to Rosalie or Rose, if you had the privilege to be allowed to call her. She was our bands manager and a real hard ass bitch too sometimes. But I love her, she was like the big sister I never had and never wanted, but she put herself in the position anyway. Plus it was nice to have another woman with us when we had to travel, whether it was touring or just having to be at a photo shoot or something.

They had an absolutely gorgeous two year old little boy called Henry, who was a little rock star. Plus I was his Godmother so I had bragging rights. Not to mention he was practically the unofficial fifth member of the band. Jasper was also his Godfather, as he was Rose's cousin. Edward was a little pissed when he wasn't picked; Emmett just told him he was his uncle already so he didn't need to be his Godfather too. Edward just huffed and stormed away.

It was funny as fuck. Trust me.

But I wonder if that's why he wants' me to be his best man/woman instead of Emmett, just to get back at him for not picking him to be his godfather. Hmm…I'll have to ask him when we're alone.

Also Edward was now getting married and I had a feeling that he'd be married before Jasper and Alice. They were just happy being engaged, as it gave their relationship little more stability then that of just dating.

Then there was me and I was still single. The press liked to speculate who I was dating, but it was never true. The truth was that I was still a virgin. Yes I'm almost twenty-four years of age and a virgin, but when the only guy you have ever wanted to sleep with, basically turns you down and are dating somebody else, it has really put me off. It's also hard when my three band mates tend to scare off any guy with in a ten foot distance. But I was happy and seen as I hadn't experienced sex yet I wasn't missing anything really.

I got home in record time. That was the best part about having a Mini Cooper I could zip in and out of traffic due to the cars small size. I parked in my drive way and quickly went into my house. As soon as the door was closed and locked the tears came.

And they didn't stop for hours. It was as if I couldn't breathe at times. I'd somehow managed to get to my bedroom and strip out of my clothes run a bath and get in it. Don't ask me how as I don't remember.

I stayed in the tub until the water went cold. By then I was just sniffing every now and then and looking out the window to my back yard. I couldn't believe I was too chicken to tell him how I feel. Its ridiculous, I could have been in a happy and loving relationship with him if I'd told him how I felt almost five fucking years ago but no.

He will always be the one that got away.

I suddenly sat straight up in the bath as the song words just came through my mind. I rushed out of the bath soaking the floor in the process, grabbed the towel wrapped it around me and ran for a pen and paper before I forgot the song.

Summer after high school when we first met  
>We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead<br>And on my 18th Birthday  
>We got matching tattoos<p>

Used to steal your parents' liquor  
>And climb to the roof<br>Talk about our future  
>Like we had a clue<br>Never planned that one day  
>I'd be losing you<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

I was June and you were my Johnny Cash  
>Never one without the other we made a pact<br>Sometimes when I miss you  
>I put those records on<p>

Someone said you had your tattoo removed  
>Saw you downtown singing the Blues<br>It's time to face the music  
>I'm no longer your muse<p>

But in another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]<br>The one that got away

All this money can't buy me a time machine (Nooooo)  
>It can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)<br>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Woooooow)  
>'Cause now I paid the price<p>

In another life  
>I would be your girl<br>We'd keep all our promises  
>Be us against the world<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away  
>The o-o-o-o-o-one [x3]<p>

In another life  
>I would make you stay<br>So I don't have to say  
>You were the one that got away<br>The one that got away

After I was finished I sat back and read through what I think would be a great hit. It was a little different for me, but I thought it was good. I couldn't wait to take it to the studio with me tomorrow and show the guys.

I just hope they don't ask what the inspiration was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Okay so I've gone over this chapter and sorted out the spelling mistakes and whatnot. Tell me if anything accidentally sneaked in there!**

**Please please please review, trust me they all bring a smile to my face when you do. :D**

**Songs:**

**Moves Like Jaggar by Maroon 5**

**Faithfully by Journey (the glee version and it will be a re-make/rerelease of the song)**

**It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**

**The One That Got Away by Katy Perry.**

**Hugs Alicia xx**

**PS I'm on twitter if you want to follow me its atMsAliciaSwan, feel free to ask me questions and whatnot you might get answers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! I just like to borrow them, also any of the known songs too. I'm just borrowing them also.**

**But the story is mine!**

**Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far they really do mean a lot to me and I love reading them. And now that I am finally back to having my own computer I'm going to start replying to as many of you as I can.**

**Links to pictures/twitter are on my profile, please feel free to have a look.**

**Update on 7/04/14**

**I really hope you like :)**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

"Jesus Bella did you get any sleep last night?" Either Jasper or Emmett commented. I wasn't really sure.

I had just walked into the studio ten minutes late and had just taken my sunglasses off. The guys had obviously, seen the bags and the blood shot eyes, I was currently sporting. There was nothing I could do about them, so I just had to make something up.

"No, I got this really good idea for a song, and I just couldn't get it out of my head, so I'd stayed up most of the night trying to make it perfect. Which is why I'm a little late this morning," I told them while taking another sip of my white chocolate mocha. I couldn't resist a stop a Starbucks this morning.

"You spent most of the night writing a song?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah I have no idea where it came from, one moment I was in the bath relaxing and the next it wasso why don't you start pulling your weight Edward? That way, maybe this album will be finished on time!" I snapped at him. I couldn't help myself. All this talk about weddings was going to eat and eat and eat away at me until the day he marries Tanya and fuck if he was gonna mess with my career as well.

A little harsh I know but, come on, broken heart here!

"What the fuck Bella?" Edward asked stunned.

I turned back to look at him.

"It's the way you think you can just waltz in here and think it's okay even though you're well over two hours late, that shit isn't going to cut it anymore...we have an album to make and we can't make it without you so you're putting shit on hold for the rest of us and its not fair," I complained simply.

"Bella I just got engaged can't you give me a little slack?" he asked, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No. Jasper's said that you got engaged two weeks ago, so you've had your chance to be happy and get shit done. But Edward we were making this album first, so it has to be your priority until it's finished. I'm sorry, but I'm sure Tanya can handle the wedding stuff until we're done. We only have four more songs to record and four months to get the promotional stuff done, then the tickets for the eight month world tour go on sale and then we're on tour for eight months or have you forgotten that as well?" I asked him, taking a sip of my water; Edward just looked at me for at least a minute.

"Bella, I know all this, but I don't want to be one of them grooms-to-be that have no in put into their wedding whatsoever. If you don't like, go fuck yourself, I don't give a shit, it's my wedding and I'll be involved as much as I fucking possibly can, whether you like it or not. Get the fuck off my back and get laid already. Its obvious you need it due to how uptight you're currently been." Edward snapped at me and I looked at him well and truly fucking stunned.

"You know what, fuck you, how dare you say that to me. Like hell will I be your fucking best man. You can take a running fucking jump, asshole. I want fuck all to do with. When you've got your head out of your ass, give me a call and I'll come back to work, but right now I don't want to be in the same vicinity of you."

I stood up, picked up my guitar, bottle of water and stormed out of the recording booth. I didn't even stop when Jasper tried to stop me. Nowhere in hell was I taking that shit for him. Whether I have feelings for him or not? I'm not his fucking push over, and like I said I'm sure as hell not putting my career in jeopardy for him.

"Hey, guys," I turned to see Tanya walk into the room. She stopped short when she saw me furiously packing my stuff up and Emmett and Jasper trying to calm me down, but I was completely ignoring them. I sighed and tried not to roll my eyes. Why is she even here? It doesn't matter anyway as I'm leaving. She works for E! News, for fuck sake, one slip of the tongue that we're having problems it will be everywhere. I don't wanna be a bitch, but her been here makes always makes me on edge. Whether I like her not.

"Bella please, just stop and think for a minute. Don't let Edward being an ass make you leave. You know that we literally can't do anything without you here. You sing the songs for fuck sake, not to mention you and Jazz have written most them and you always tweak with me while we're recording, so please don't go," Emmett pleaded and grabbed my elbow. I roughly pulled my elbow out of his grasp.

"It's not the point Emmett, I know that they've just go engaged and what not, but the album comes first. Jesus we've been working on it for almost three months and we have at least a month left and it's done. I'm pretty sure Tanya could cope for a month without him and that they have time on a night to talk about it, but no, he decides to take the fucking piss and do it during recording time, which by the way is expensive, and I'm not taking that fucking bullshit from him." I spat that last part looking at Edward, he just scowled at me.

"Okay what am I missing here?" Tanya suddenly asked all the while looking thoroughly confused.

"No offence Tanya, but the album comes before the wedding as we were working on it before Edward proposed, I honestly don't appreciate Edward showing up over two hours late because you were looking at venues. Why you couldn't look at them when we were done today or on his day off I dunno? But it has to stop until we've finished. You could have even gone, took pictures and showed him when you got home. But I won't stand for him slacking or been complete nasty bastard to me either when I voice my opinions and he doesn't like what I have to say. We are so close to being finished we literally have four maybe five songs left to record, but right now I'm leaving as I can't currently stand to be in his presence right now. Have fun gentleman, as I won't be staying."

I put my bag over my shoulder; made sure my guitar was secure and started to walk out the door.

"Edward Cullen what the hell did you say to her?" I heard Tanya shout, just as I reached the elevator doors and stepped in. Pressing the lobby button, I sagged against the railing and closed my eyes.

Fuck! Why did Edward have to be such a dick? It's going to take a hell of a lot for me to come around this time. It's happen before. We'd got into a huge argument last year during recoding as Edward was been a right jackass and was getting on everyone, and I mean everyone's nerves. After one afternoon of his constant moaning and going on about how he just needed a break, I snapped at him, and let's just say it didn't end pretty. I didn't talk to him for weeks and refused to spend any time with him unless it was for work related reasons. He eventually came up with an apology that was good enough and we kissed and made up, so to speak.

The doors of the elevator opened and I quickly made my way through the lobby and past Sasha the receptionist, giving her a quick nod and wave and getting to my car as quick as possible. I put my guitar in the boot and then got in. I sighed and tried to calm down before starting to drive. After a couple of minutes I was finally calmed down enough to drive. I made it home in over an hour due to traffic. LA traffic could be a nightmare sometimes, but I was okay with it today as I really needed to calm down before I went back and kick Edward's head in, even though we all know that, that wouldn't happen.

I made it home just before 12pm and quickly made my way inside so that I could figure out a way to get my frustration out. Deciding that the only way to get my frustration out was by cooking I got down to it.

Cooking.

I absolutely adored cooking. Other than singing, it's my next greatest passion. I honestly can't wait to get some real time off and work on the cook book that I really wanted to write. I already have several recipes that I could use, but over the past five years I've had had no time whatsoever to work on it. I think I have all of ten recipes and methods complete, but I know that that's not nearly enough for a cook book.

Getting to the kitchen I grabbed my apron, grabbed the ingredients and got to work on my, and if I do say so myself, to die for, red velvet cupcakes. Everyone loved them, especially Emmett and it was the only recipe that would not put in my cook book. The red velvets were mine and mine only. I couldn't exactly give them all my secrets otherwise I wouldn't be able to treat anyone would I?

*TOTGA*

I don't know how long I'd been baking for when there was a knocking at my door, frowning, I put my piping bag down and went to see who it was. I wasn't surprised when I opened the door to a one Alice Brandon, holding a four bottle wine holder of white wine, and a very large bag full of I seriously don't know what.

I have a serious feeling that I'm not going to like it either.

"Jasper told me what happened, so I'm here to help make things better and I have something for you." She proceeded to hold up the large, now known to be garment bag. I sighed inwardly.

"Come on in Alice," I grunted while moving aside to let her in. I just happened to look down and saw that she had to have had the highest heels I've ever seen on her feet, they made me feel wobbly just looking at them.

"Jesus Bella, how long you have been baking for?" Alice asked when she walked into the kitchen; I followed her in and stood next to her. They were cupcakes everywhere. I just shrugged.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"5:30," She answered me. My eyes widened in surprise. I'd been baking for over five hours. It honestly didn't feel like it that's for sure.

"Well it looks like I've been baking for a while," I told her. I stretched my arms up above me making my back stretch too and my back clicked in response, Alice turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, I just simply shrugged and walked back over to the kitchen's island and picked up my piping bag that I'd put down when she knocked on the door. I had four cupcakes that needed to be finished then I'd be done. I think I may have gone a little over board though as I now had over four dozen red velvet cupcakes all over my kitchen counters. Oh well Emmett will eat them. That's for sure.

"What's with the four bottles for wine? Planning on getting wasted dear Alice?" I asked, nodding towards the four bottles she put down on the counter. She smiled at me.

"Rosalie will be joining us shortly, so we have a bottle each," she answered and sitting down on a stool opposite me. I frowned as there were four bottles not three.

"Alice, that's only three, what about the other one?" I asked pointing to it while picking up another cupcake.

"Oh Tanya's coming with Rosalie, so that works out four. She wants to go over some little wedding details, seen as we'll all be together." Alice mumbled around the cupcake it that was currently in her mouth. She moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head, but took everything in me not to roll my eyes at the fact that Tanya was coming by too.

We're going to need more win! That's for sure.

"What's in the garment bag?" I asked nodding in its general direction.

"That my dear is your Grammys dress," She answered with a really big smile on her face once she finished eating her mouthful of cupcake. I just looked at her for a full minute trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Alice, I am not wearing a dress to the Grammys I never have and I sure as hell never will. So you may as well take it back to wherever the hell you got it from," I spoke as nicely as I possibly could, I wasn't in the mood to get into it with Alice tonight and went back to frosting my last cupcake.

"I can't send it back Bella, I made it. I made it specifically for you. Meaning it was made for you and for you alone. So before you write it off please have a look at first? Please?" Alice begged me all the while giving me the puppy dog eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes with a nod of my head.

"Fine, but you and I both know that I won't be wearing it," I told her confidently and a smirk firmly in place.

"We'll see!" Alice called in a sing song voice, making me narrow my eyes at her. It was like she knew something I didn't.

Alice proceeded to undo the garment bag, with her back to me mind you, and pulled out the dress. I wasn't even paying attention as I finished frosting my last cupcake with the cream cheese frosting.

"Err, hem," Alice coughed. I looked up and my mouth dropped open in shock.

Looks like I'm wearing a dress to the Grammys after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**This is a rewrite so please re-read it if you already have as I've added things to the dialogue to hopefully make it flow better.**

**Again I'm sorry if you got a new chapter alert even though its not. One will be coming soon hopefully, but I have a lot on my plate right now. So forgive me.**

**Please, please review, I love to know what you think, they make me smile when I read them.**

**I'm on twitter so if you are add me and ask me questions on what you would like to know and I'll answer the best that I can my twitter is atMsAliciaSwan.**

**Alicia xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! I just like to borrow them. Also any of the known songs too. I'm just borrowing them also.**

**But the story is mine!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far they really do mean a lot to me and I love reading them. And now that I am finally back to having my own computer I'm going to start replying to as many of you as I can. **

**Updated 7/04/14 **

**Links to pictures and twitter are on my profile so please feel free to have a look. :Now on with the story. **

* * *

><p>Bella POV. 

"Alice…it's…I don't even know what to say. It's gorgeous. You made this?" I asked while fingering the martial of the dress.

"It just came to me one day and I saw you in it, so I made it. I obviously know your measurements so I just got to it, but I think I may have to tweak it a little. So put it on. The Grammy's are in just over two weeks and I want it to look perfect."

Scowling, I reluctantly took my clothes off and let Alice help into the dress. It was gorgeous and I did like it. Plus it would be nice to give Joan Rivers a shock when I rocked up to the Grammy's in this amazing dress.

She'd probably keel over and die.

Every year I've been to the Grammy's I've worn a suit and every year when we sit down to watch E! News afterwards (Alice makes us) I always get slated for wearing some form of suit to every awards show I go to. It got worse when Fashion Police started with, Joan Rivers, Kelly Osborne, Giuliana Rancic and George Kotsiopoulos. They slate me for my dress sense all the time and to be honest it's getting tire some.

I think it maybe time to change it up and shock the shit out of everyone. I actually think it's time for a whole new look, I'm 24 this year, I'm no longer in my teens and it maybe time to show that, but I'm not telling Alice that just yet, fuck she'd go crazy.

"I think I needs taking in a little at the bust," I told her once the dress was on and zipped up. Alice stood in front of me with one hand on her hip and the other on her chin scrutinising me.

"Yeah you're right about the bust, and I think maybe a little more on the waist too…wait sit down first," Alice instructed me. Carefully I made my way to the sofa and sat down.

"Can you breathe? Do you have room?" She asked me.

"Yeah, you don't need to do anything to the waist, otherwise I definitely wouldn't be able to breath, but the bust still needs taking in a little and it certainly needs about four inches off the hem," I added as I nearly tripped on the execs amounts of fabric.

"No it doesn't need hemming. I made the dress specifically for you to be able to wear 4/5 inch heels and the dress will still touch the floor," Alice told me as she helped me stand up.

"Four inch heels? Four inch fucking heels Alice? Are you trying to kill me?" I asked shocked that she thinks that I could wear heels…and survive the night.

Seriously she is fucking crazy sometimes.

"Yes Isabella, you will be wearing four maybe five inch heels. You will be wearing this dress; you will also have your hair and make-up done as I say. Do you understand?…I said do you understand?" Alice demanded again with her hands on her hips when I didn't say anything.

I frowned and pouted my lips as Alice looked at me with one perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised, hands on her hips and she was also tapping her heel clad foot.

"Fine, but I don't want to look like some overly made up doll. Are we clear?" I asked with my own eyebrow raised.

"Perfectly. Plus I'd never make you look overly done Bella, I like classy, not slutty. Right I have the shoes and clutch in my car so wait here and don't do anything," Alice said with a wave of her hands as I went to sit down. I paused mid sit and stood back up.

I sighed as Alice was gone five minutes. I was getting bored of been stood up now and I seriously just wanted to sit down. All that baking had taken it out of me. Just as I was about to start shouting loud enough for Alice to hear me, she walked through the door and she was laughing at something, confused I turned around and was meat with the wide eyes of Rosalie and Tanya. Whereas Alice looked down right smug.

"Bella…you…you look amazing. Oh my God Alice…how…what…when?" Rose stuttered out and looking over at Alice.

"I know right! You'd never think that was under all those jeans, t-shirts and shit would you?" Alice even said smugly and waving her hand at my body to emphasize her point even more.

"When did you do it?" Rose asked as she walked over to me, put her heavy bag on the sofa then came over to me. Rose proceeded to circle me and now I was getting pissed.

"Okay, okay, okay. Enough now. Can I take this off? I don't want to ruin it," I practically barked, Alice nodded, came over to me and proceeded to unzip me but made sure not to disturb the pins she'd put in.

I was back down to my underwear and I quickly put my too big white t-shirt back on. I was gonna put my skinny jeans back but changed my mind. Walking to my utility room I pulled a pair of pyjama shorts from the dryer and made my way back to the living/kitchen are where Rose had corked the wine and was pouring us all a glass.

"Jeez you were pissed weren't you? I haven't seen you bake this much since the last fight you had with Edward. Fucking hell Emmett loved you for weeks after that," Rose babbled on. I smiled thinking of the time Emmett ate two of my red velvet cupcakes at once and then proceeded to do it again. It was even funnier that little Henry had grabbed two and tried to stuff both in his mouth like his dad. Rose was pissed.

"Yeah well I didn't feel like breaking my guitar so, baking it was," I told them while picking up my glass of white wine of the counter and taking a rather large gulp.

"He's really sorry about that Bella. And if it makes you feel any better, I've told him he's not allowed to do any wedding stuff until the albums finished," Tanya suddenly said. I shrugged not really giving a fuck what he said to her. It's not her who needs to say the apology to its me, he needs to say it.

Yes and even though I said I liked her, she still gets on my tits.

"Yeah well…" I shrug and had another large gulp of my wine. I went to junk my cupboard grab the huge bag of ranch flavoured Doritos, a plate of cupcakes and went and sat down on the sofa.

"Hold on there Bella, you have a dress to fit into, in two weeks so don't even think about eating that crap!" Alice pointed at me and went to take it off of me.

"Watch me," I goaded while flipping her off, moving away from her and opening the bag of chips and stuffing one in my mouth quickly followed by another, than I helped myself to a cupcake.

"Isabella!" Alice practically screeched.

"It's my house Alice. I'll eat whatever the hell I like while I'm in it, and you won't be saying anything when I order take out later. I have two weeks Alice and it's not like I don't eat like this everyday anyway," I told her all the while looking at the TV.

"She has a point Alice; Bella can eat anything and not gain a pound!" Rose said enviously while plopping down next to me and helping herself to a couple of chips.

Alice huffed and plopped down on the sofa opposite.

"I actually have something to tell you," Rose suddenly said. I looked at her and gestured with my hand to carry on while looking back towards the TV.

"You know that song you sang for that movie?" I nodded, "Well they want you to sing it at the live awards ceremony." Rose spoke like it was nothing while having another chip, I just stared at her with my mouth hung open.

"Wait…what?"

"Yeah, your nominated for it remember?" Rose told me with a look of confusion on her face.

"I thought we were nominated for three awards?" I asked.

"No YOU are nominated for three; the band is nominated for two. So you have a solo nomination and two with the band, so they want you to sing the song," Rose told me, I turned to look at Alice whose eyes were wide.

"They want me to sing The Power of Love?" I asked while Rose nodded. I just sat there for a moment just contemplating what she said.

I'd been asked to sing a song for a movie early last year and it became a surprise hit if you'll say. It ended up been number 1 for two weeks but it stayed in the top 40 for over six months it went platinum all on it's own. I never expected it to get that much attention and I didn't even tell the guys that I'd done it, only Rose knew.

The only problem is I've never sung it live before.

"Rose I've never sung it live before, and you expect me to get on stage in front of everyone in the industry at the staples centre and sing it? Are you fucking crazy?" I asked stunned.

"No. Bella I think this is going to be great, you get to show case your amazing talent," Rose noted while pointing her finger at me. I just stared at her for a minute.

"Rose are you okay?" I asked her, "You seem a little…well not all there," I waved my hand at her.

"Henry thought it was okay to pull his pants down and pull on his winky in fucking Chanel! Chanel! Chanel! Of all places, I have never been so embarrassed in my whole life and I'm married to Emmett for fuck sake."

I tried, honestly I tried to hold my laughter in, but I couldn't. I could just picture it and that was it, I was on the practically on the floor laughing my ass off. I looked over and saw that Alice and Tanya were laughing just as much as I was.

"It's not fucking funny. I was there to get my fucking Grammy's dress and I left Henry on a sofa and told him to behave. Not even five minutes later I heard 'Mommy look at me, I think my winky needs a pee pee,' I turn around and there he is, his pants and little boxers around his ankles holding his winky. I think I died of mortification. Honestly I will NEVER be able to go into Chanel again. I left so fast that I didn't even grab my dress and I have to find another one, and the awards are in two weeks," Rose was sat with her head resting along the back of the sofa and her arm over her face. She looked like a teenager who'd done something wrong.

"Oh I love that kid!" I suddenly sputtered through my laughter. Rose's head snapped up and trust me if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.

"So you would be okay if your two almost three year old did what Henry did?" She snapped at me.

"Yes, I'd understand as like you said he's two almost three, so of course he's going to do stupid shit like that, I mean come on his father is Emmett for Gods sake, so something like that was bound to happen at some point. Jesus the times I've looked after him over night, he's pulled all his clothes off and run around the house in the buff, I just laugh at him and tell him not to do it outside where people other than us can see him. He's still a baby Rose, he's gonna do stupid shit like that more often," I told her honestly.

"He's also done it at mine and Jasper's. That kid loves to be naked. That's for sure," Alice nodded and picking her wine glass up off of the table and having a swig.

"Wait, so you're all telling me that Henry has stripped out of his clothes at both of your houses and you've never told me?" Rose asked shocked.

"It was a bit of fun Rose. Anyway it's quicker to get him in the bath and in his PJs that way. I don't mind Rose, honestly. Plus he'll grow out of it at some point." I replied while have some more of my wine and munching on my chips.

"Okay enough about Henry's nakedness, I need your guys help with wedding things," Tanya changed the subject and taking a large looking book from her bag.

I knew it wouldn't take long before it had to all about her.

For the next two and god knows how many hours, Tanya went on and on and on about wedding stuff. In the end I had to fake tiredness to get her the fuck out of my house. I couldn't sit there and listen to her making plans for the perfect wedding with the man I've been in love with forever, even though right now I didn't like him very much due to him been a humongous knob to me earlier. But still I don't like that shit to be rubbed in my face 24/fucking 7. Especially not in my own home.

Alice, Rose and Tanya left when I told them that I wanted to go to bed. Alice put the dress back in the garment bag and told me that she'd get the dress done in the next couple of days and get back it back to me to try it on again. I just nodded while trying to nudge her out of my house.

I waved them off when they were finally on their way. Let's just hope that they don't get pulled over for drink driving. Well Rose and Alice won't as they live just five minutes away, just around the corner really. Unlike Tanya who lives about half an hour away. I smiled to myself thinking that she might hopefully get pulled over and arrested for a DUI and then her co workers will have to report it on her show the next day. Just the thought of it had me laughing while I walked back into the kitchen to clean up the mess that I'd made while baking, and then with the take-out we also had. I think Rosalie must have taken a dozen cupcakes home with her, they wouldn't last long trust me. Alice and Tanya had also taken some with them, so I think I had about two dozen left. Oh well I'll soon demolish those that are left.

I went to bed thinking about what happened and I hoped that Edward comes to realise that what he said pissed me off and knows that I sure as hell won't be caving first, and he better have a damned good apology too, no fucking half assed one, because to insult me, by telling me, I'm too uptight and that I need to get laid wasn't just embarrassing, it was also extremely hurtful, especially coming from him of all people.

I had a quick shower to try and take my mind off of it all before climbing into bed. Over an hour later I finally drifted of into a dreamless sleep. I really was exhausted.

Let's see what tomorrow brings and I have a feeling its not going to be good.

Whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**The Power of Love by Gabrielle Aplin, it's a cover of Frankie Goes to Hollywood's original. I wanted Bella to sing a massive ballad to prove she can sing. **

**This is a rewrite so please re-read it if you already have as I've added things to the dialogue to hopefully make it flow better.**

**Please, please review, I love to know what you think, they make me smile when I read them. **

**I'm on twitter so if you are add me and ask me questions on what you would like to know and I'll answer the best that I can my twitter is atMsAliciaSwan. **

**Alicia xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. I just like to use SM's characters and play with them, like most of you do. **

**I also don't own any of the songs mentioned throughout this story either. **

**Links to pictures of characters and outfits are on my profile along with my twitter link. Feel free to have a look. **

**Sorry for the long wait. But now lets get on with the chapter shall we…**

**Re-edited on 7/04/14**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I showed up to the recording studio the next day with my head held high. Everyone was already there, including Edward, but I just ignored them and walked straight into the booth to start with recording The One That Got Away. They just stood there and looked at me for a moment while I placed my head phones on and got ready in front of the microphone. I'd warmed up my voice before I arrived so that I would be ready to start straight away.

After nearing on five minutes of them all just looking at me and not doing anything, I got pissed.

"For fuck sake stop staring at me and let's just get on with it. I want to get out of here at a reasonable hour so that I can get my shit done. So move your asses." I snapped at them. Marcus moved to the recording deck where all the buttons and what not where.

"What do you want to start with Bella?" He asked me through his own microphone.

"The One That Got Away," I told him, he nodded his head and pressed several buttons before the sound track come on.

I came in when needed to and I didn't stop until the song was recorded perfectly. We must have gone over it about two dozen times before I deemed it almost perfect. It still needed tweaking here and there, but that's the thing about me, I'm a perfectionist and it has to be perfect.

If there is one thing I absolutely hate in my industry it is that a lot of record producers and label bosses like to press the auto-tune button. A lot, which I hate with an absolute passion, because in the end it only lets the fans down when they go to see you perform live and your voice sounds nothing like it does on the single/recording. So I make it my goal to make sure that my voice is up to scratch when recording, and that Marcus never has to press the auto-tune button. If he did trust me I'd be pissed and demand to re-record it. So far in my career I can say that Marcus has never had to press that button, so there are some things to be proud of, I guess.

"You sound really good Bella; honestly I think it's the best I've ever heard you sing. I don't think that you need to do anymore on this song, it really is perfect." Marcus told me, I shrugged not convinced as I sat down next to him. I'd have to hear it first before I was even convinced whatsoever.

"We'll see. What are we doing next?" I asked wanting to know if we'd be doing Sing or Cannonball. Sing was a duet with Edward and Cannonball I sang by myself.

"Edward needs to finish up with It Will Rain, and then I want Jasper in there to sing Marry You, hope that's okay?" He asked, I shook my head at him.

"No that's fine, but I thought his royal douche bag had finished with that song?" I asked as I had a sip of water.

"You know I am here Bella?" Edward suddenly said. I looked over at where his voice came from with a raised eyebrow, scoffed and looked back towards Marcus.

"Bella has the right to call you whatever the hell she wants after what you said yesterday. The fact that she even showed up today, means she has more class and dignity than anyone in this room," Marcus snapped at him with a rather harsh glare on his face. I looked down and smiled to myself, it was nice of Marcus to stick up for me like that, I mean he didn't have to.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we just forget that it happened and move on?"

I looked at him with shock on my face at his half assed apology. I just looked at him and shook my head and turned away, no even bothering with a reply.

"If you call that an apology than there is seriously something the fuck wrong with you," Marcus spat out at him. Let's just say if looks could kill, Edward would be well and truly dead right now. "You know what Bella you can go, you're done for the day. I can record your vocals another day, you both don't need to be here to do it. So you can go and doucheward can stay for the rest of the day to do his vocals. I'll see you tomorrow sug," Marcus decided with a defined nod of his head. I just looked at him for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Alrighty then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I got up and quickly left the studio, passed a stunned Edward, who just followed me with his eyes as I picked up my stuff and left with a wave and a "see ya tomorrow Marcus" and I was out of there.

*TOTGA*

I had decided to go straight home from the recording studio, as I had a lot to do in the lead up to the Grammy's. I hadn't sung The Power of Love in a long time so I did need to refresh myself with the song, as I didn't want to look like a mug standing up there on the night and not be able to even sing my own song.

I went upstairs to change into some sweats as I'd rather be comfortable when rehearsing my song. Grabbing my iPhone, I found the song put it on repeat and then placed it on my iHome and the song started.

I just listened to it a couple of times before joining in with the song. After a couple of times of singing with the lyrics I switched the tract so that it was just the instalmental version and sang my heart out to it.

Dreams are like angels  
>They keep bad at bay<br>Love is the light  
>Scaring darkness away<br>I'm so in love with you  
>Make love your goal<p>

The power of love  
>A force from above<br>Cleaning my soul  
>Flame on burn desire<br>Love with tongues of fire  
>Purge the soul<br>Make love your goal

I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
>Keep the vampires from your door<br>When the chips are down I'll be around  
>With my undying death-defying love for you<br>Envy will hurt itself  
>Let yourself be beautiful<br>Sparkling light, flowers and pearls and pretty girls  
>Love is like an energy<br>Rushing in, rushing inside of me, hmm...

The power of love  
>A force from above<br>Cleaning my soul  
>Flame on burn desire<br>Love with tongues of fire  
>Purge the soul<br>Make love your goal

This time we go sublime  
>Lovers entwined divine, divine<br>Love is danger, love is pleasure  
>Love is pure, the only treasure<br>I'm so in love with you  
>Make love your goal<p>

The power of love  
>A force from above<br>Cleaning my soul  
>The power of love<br>A force from above  
>A sky scraping dove<br>Flame on burn desire  
>Love with tongues of fire<br>Purge the soul  
>Make love your goal<br>Make love your goal

The music ended, and I paused the music, I couldn't help but smile to myself. I thought that it sounded okay, considering I haven't sang the song in such a long time.

I don't know what it is about this song, but it gives me a mixed amount of emotions every time I hear or sing it. I know that a part of me always thinks of Edward when I do sing it. I mean I've been in love with the guy for years and I thought that this song would open his eyes to that fact, but I guess not.

I may say that I like Tanya, and I do sometimes, but a part of me just can't help but wonder what Edward really see's in her. I mean come on they are both completely different people, and yes I know the saying that opposites attract, but they are at completely different ends of the spectrum. Tanya works for a company this is based on celebrity gossip and Edward is, well, a celebrity so why would he compromise not just himself but also the rest of us? I mean one slip of the tongue and we're all screwed.

Although I'm not gonna lie I do have a secret thing for watching E! News. Especially when Giuliana Rancic is hosting. I love Giuliana and her show Giuliana and Bill, that is also a pleasure of mine to watch, and she is always nice to me on the red carpet at events we go to and she's there.

Getting off the sofa I made my way into the kitchen to make myself something to eat as I was absolutely starving. Nearly an hour later I had finished making my spaghetti bolognaise and filled up a glass of red wine to wash it down with. It smelled delicious and my stomach was growling with anticipation for the meal. What can I say? I just love food.

Speaking of E! News, I think I might just watch that right now. Grabbing my dinner along with my drink, I made way over to the sofa and got comfortable waiting for it to start. I think I'll warm up some of the apple pie for afterwards, I thought to myself, with a big dollop of vanilla ice cream.

It wasn't until half way through that I really started paying attention as they were talking about the Grammy's and who would be performing on the night. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when they cut to Tanya, who had all the "Grammy's gossip".

"Thank you Jason and do I have some news for you…" Tanya droned on for a while and in all honestly I wasn't paying that much attention until I bolted up right in my seat and having to re-wind it to make sure I didn't just hear what I thought I just heard.

"…and as a little spoiler for Sunday, I can definitely confirm that Bella from Twilight is going to be wearing the most gorgeous dress for the red carpet. I had the privilege of seeing it yesterday and I can say people will be shocked, and also its green…" I paused the TV in absolute fucking shock.

Who did this bitch think she fucking was?

Who gave her permission to give away my dress details like that?

What part of surprise is that blonde bitch dense about really?

Grabbing my cell phone I quickly selected Tanya's number and waited as it rang. It rang a couple of times before she picked up.

"Hey Bella, this is a surprise I…" I never let her finish.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" I shouted down the phone while pacing. She didn't say anything obviously stunned into silence at my words.

"I honestly cannot believe what a selfish thing you have done. Who the fuck gave you permission to talk about my Grammy's dress? Who gave you permission to mention anything about my dress whatsoever?...Nobody that's who. What part of surprise don't you fucking understand? Well guess what you're going to look like a fucking idiot come Sunday now, as I'm not wearing a dress. You have really fucked up Tanya and your better start running as when Alice and Rosalie get their hands on you there will be nothing left." I shouted and put the phone down on her. I was pissed beyond pissed. I took a couple of deep breaths and then selected Alice's number to give her the beyond bad news.

"Hello Bella," Alice sang into the phone.

"Alice I have some bad news," I sighed while rubbing my forehead.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Tanya has only gone and given it away that I'm wearing a dress to the Grammy's and also the fact that it's green," I told her. I stopped pacing and waited. A couple minutes later Alice finally spoke

"WHAT?" she screeched. I pulled the phone away from my ear at her ear splitting screech.

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm not wearing the dress now Alice. She's spoilt and I want her to not only look like an idiot but a liar too," I said pretty harshly surprising even myself with that.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that girl when I get my hands on her. And I'm with you on the making her look like and idiot and a liar. How fucking dare she do this? Oh I'm so angry right now," Alice fumed; I could hear things banging in the back round of wherever the hell she was, which really wasn't a good sign.

"Okay well you're gonna have to wear your performance dress on the red carpet and I'm gonna have to find you another dress to wear. You're lucky that the dress I choose was just as gorgeous as the green one. Only this one is nude coloured. Right what to wear for the performance…what to wear…what to wear…what to…AH I've got it. I'll be round tomorrow to fit it all. But right now I have a bitch's neck to ring."

And she was gone.

I just looked at my phone and blinked.

"O-kay. That's that sorted. Now maybe I could rant for a while on twitter…?"

I grabbed my Mac-Book pro and turned it on, while it warmed up I went into the kitchen and made that apple pie with vanilla ice cream. Delicious. When I came back the computer was booted up, I quickly connected to my Wi-Fi and went onto my twitter page.

In the past three days that I've been on twitter, I now have over a million followers. It was shock to the system when I saw that, I actually had that many followers. I had even been verified within hours of me been on there.

TheRealBella: Why is it that some ppl just don't know how to keep things to themselves? When it doesn't concern them whatsoever! (hashtag)ExtremelyPissedRightNow!

I still can't believe the nerve of her to do something like that, I mean, come on, how dense does she have to be to realise that she wasn't supposed to say anything?

I sigh pick up my glass of red and drain it. Fuck I needed that. I got up and re-filled my glass. When I sat back down I was already inundated with fans messages.

Number1BellaFan: OMG whats wrong? Who fucked with you?

I smiled and decided to answer her.

TheRealBella: Watch E! News & you'll know hun xoxo RT Number1BellaFan: OMG whats wrong? Who fucked with you?

TwilBandFan: OH MY GOD what a bitch! I totally saw that too. Who the hell does she think she is?

TheRealBella: Somebody who doesn't like the attention not on her I guess xoxo RT TwiBandFan: OMG what a bitch! I totally saw that too. Who the hell does she think she is?

This went on for a while until (hashtag)TanyaIsABitch was trending world wide and I knew I would be hearing about that tomorrow.

But you know what I couldn't give a shit.

She spoiled what was supposed to be a surprise. What if I went and ruined her surprise? Told the whole world she was engaged to…

"Oh my God!" I grabbed my laptop and before I could stop myself I was already typing and had posted the tweet. I smirked to myself and took a sip of my wine while I watched my screen blow up with fans re-tweeting and asking if it was true. In the end I posted another tweet saying that it was true and another congratulations.

TheRealBella: I would just like to congratulate atOfficialEdwardCullen & atMsTanyaDenali on their engagement (hashtag)SoHappyForThem!

TheRealBella: Yes it is true we found out the other day again congrats to atOfficialEdwardCullen & atMsTanyaDenali (hashtag)Edward&TanyaEngaged!

Not long later Edward and Tanya engaged was trending world wide just like Tanya is a bitch was not moments before.

I know it was a bitchy thing for me to do but to be honest I really couldn't give a shit. Not after what she did. I turned my iPhone off before it could blow up with calls from no doubt a very pissed off Edward.

Only problem was…I forgot he actually knew where I lived…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I'm not going to promise to a posting schedule as I really don't want to disappoint you when I don't update when I say I'm going to. I kind of know where this story is going but I do tend to get writers block which is why I've been so long in posting.**

**I'm also hoping to have a couple more chapter pre-written the next time I post a chapter that way I can give you a posting day. The reason why I have put the at and hashtag are because fanfic won't let you keep them in so just picture them as what they're supposed to be.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and I'd like to thank JackieS who reviewed as a guest so I couldn't reply to her personally whose review today actually reminded me that this chapter was ready to go. So personally JackieS thank you for the reminder**

**Pleas Review they really do mean the world to me.**

**Links to my pictures are on my profile so please do have a look.**

**I'm also on twitter so follow me atMsAliciaSwan ask me questions if you have them and I'll answer the best that I can.**

**Alicia xoxo**


End file.
